


Kalex - Supergirl

by docfraiser



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docfraiser/pseuds/docfraiser
Summary: Okay, my second Kalex Video. Took me two weeks to finish it. Many people did ask me to make another one, so here it is. I hope you like it.





	Kalex - Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> So you want another Video?? Just let me know what you would like to see, and I see what I can do.


End file.
